


Comforts Of The Mind

by Beelze



Series: Expressions Of Will [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, Slam Poetry - Fandom, Slam poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelze/pseuds/Beelze
Summary: Comforts come easy to some but not to others





	

Comforts of The Mind  
Tick, tick, tick time ticks alongside my mind,  
Less decision, more compulsion.  
Few things I find, comfort disorder,  
What I have found I take great pride in.  
The clock ticks and to each tick I count a comfort.  
Tick, laughter I cause within groups of friends.  
Tick, the beat up converse that wilt with each step, worn beyond wear,  
But still traveled in, that have stepped foot in new cultures.  
Tick, the smile my closest friend gives me when I've expressed raw emotion.  
Tick, the joy of learning new things.  
Tick, the creation of life in stories,  
Tick, old movies nobody cares for anymore or old books wilted and lame,  
Yet still brimming with life untold.  
Tick, the feel of fur along fingertips that have felt, much coarser texture.  
Tick, the feeling of coming home after a long time.  
Tick, memories of friends past, not lost just too far to reach.  
Tick, family feuds of who said what where love is still so ever-present.  
The clock may tick to remind me of my disadvantage, but my comforts  
Still, comfort me,  
I will beat the ticking into submission and live beyond leaps and bounds of,  
DISORDER.


End file.
